Lunch Break
by M14Mouse
Summary: Theo just wanted lunch.  But oh, no…monster attack and landed on his lunch.  He should get a retired ranger sign somewhere.


Lunch Break

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Theo just wanted lunch. But oh, no…monster attack and landed on his lunch. He should get a retired ranger sign somewhere.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Four hours…

Four hours of being stuck in a van with his twin brother with nothing but crackers that were scary.

Theo was hungry, pissed off, and one step from commit murder.

But he was positive that his parents would be mad if he did that.

"Dude…just a few more blocks…," Luan said as he drove through the streets.

"You said that thirty minutes ago."

"Because I kind of got lost, bro."

…..Maybe, he could dump the body somewhere. He was positive that he could think up a good alibi. He gave his brother a look.

"Stop giving me that look. See? We are here!" His brother said as he pulled into a park space.

"A pizza place? LU!"

"What? It is food and it is close!"

"I work at a pizza place."

"Well…compare later, eat now!"

HE grumbled as he opened the car door and slipped out of the van. It was a nice outdoor pizza parlor. There was a plus of it being outside. As much as he loves JKP, the lack of windows bothered him. He took a seat at one of the outdoor table.

"Same old, Same old, bro?" Luan said as he pulled back the door.

"Yes, that will be fine," He said as he turned away. He watched the people and the cars pass him by. He could hear children's laughing, people screaming and talk to each other. He noted that surroundings were similar to Ocean Bluff. Similar streets and even a park close by. The peace and quiet was short lived when his brother took a seat across from him. He sat two drinks on the table then he leaned back in the chair.

"You know…this is kind of nice, bro," His brother said as he scratched his head.

"It is…"

"Do you think the rangers will show up?"

He kicked his brother under the table.

"Ouch!"

"Don't say that!"

"Bro…there are rangers here. You don't need to work."

"Lu….track record…"

"Fine…Fine…my mouth is shut!"

"Goo..d?"

He tilted his head as he watched a duo across the street. They were wearing samurai outfits as the strange duo walked down the street. Luan tilted his head and looked at him for a second. He turned around and blinked.

"Dude…."

"If it was Brairwood….that would make sense. Just no…."

"Costume party?"

"What do you think?"

"Probably not, dude. Maybe a kid show?"

He snorted.

"Okay…after that I have nothing."

He chuckled as he watched the duo disappear down a street.

"At least, you have something exciting to tell the others when we get back."

"Beside the four hour car ride and you getting lost."

"That too, bro."

"Wonderful."

He heard the bell on the door ring behind him. The waitress finally appeared in view. He could smell of pizza and his stomach started making noises. She set it down on the table. Out of her apron, she pulled out some napkins and silverware.

"I will be back with the plate, guys," The waitress said.

"You guys are quiet today," His brother said.

"It is always like that. When we have the concert across the park, we will be slammed," the waitress said.

"Bummer…but I bet you get great tips."

HE and the woman snorted at the same time. His brother started laughing at him. His brother was clueless.

"Worked at pizza place?" She said.

"Yes."

"I am glad that someone understands my pain. I will be right back." The waitress said.

A scream erupted though air. He twisted his head to see a monster walking through the street.

Oh, by spirits…

"You jinx it!" He shouted.

"I didn't mean too!" Lu said.

The waitress started screaming. Do not scream. Do not scream.

"Lu, get her inside."

"Gotcha."

Luan dragged the screaming woman into the building. He was about to join them when he heard a loud crashed.

HE turned back around to see the monster sitting on his pizza. His stomach protested angrily.

"Fear m-!" The monster said before he stomped on his stomach.

"I am sorry…I can't do that. You see…you just landed on my lunch. I am slightly ticked off about it. Honestly, I was in a car for four hours and I was hungry"

The monster was about to talk again but he slammed his foot into the monster.

"You see, I don't fear you. You are loud and annoying."

"You have no right to speak that way to me, human. When I get up, I will-"

He stomped on the monster again…with a little more force.

"Oh, shut up. The thing is that you should fear me. I can tear you apart…piece by piece."

For a brief moment, he allowed his animal spirit to shine through then he leaned a little closer to the monster's ear.

"You see, I am a retired power ranger. R-E-T-I-R-E-D! I did my time. I got my gold star. Unlike those cubs, I know the battles. Most of all, I know what you are. You are merely a trail…an obstacle. As soon as you crashed, you will be nothing but memory."

"Uhh…bro, you might want to give the rangers back their monster. You know, they might need to destroy it."

He looked up to see a group of rangers just staring at him.

"Uhh…" He said as he stepped away. He watched as the monster stumbled away. He turned to the rangers.

"You come here," He said as he waved the blue one over. The blue one looked almost afraid as he came over.

"Sir?" The blue ranger said.

"When you are done, I am expecting lunch."

"Excuse me?"

"Lunch. I will tell your sensei that you were rude. Now go."

The ranger stumbled away to join the others. He picked up his chair and took a seat. He watched the rangers changed into their zords. Then he heard his brother laughing.

"Dude, you just told a power ranger to pay for your lunch."

"And?"

His brother just laughed harder.

"Dude…only you…only you."

End

A/N: Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
